Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, the computer systems running the software applications may be linked together via a computer network. In some cases, the computer systems are not linked together until a trust relationship has been established between them. Such a trust relationship may be established using login credentials and/or digital signatures to establish a user's (or computer system's) identity. Using the trust relationship (or trusted connection), a user may access services provided by the other computer system. Over time, however, the trust relationship may be invalidated due to changes in the user's (or the computer system's) login credentials or digital signature.